Cuando ya no te esperaba
by AkemiUchiha-Sama
Summary: Más de un año pasó desde que terminó la cuarta guerra ninja. Naruto le pide ayuda a Hinata para buscar a Sasuke, lo que no supo Hinata hasta ese instante fue que esa misión le cambió la vida y ahora está embarazada; la vida da un giro para Sasuke y para Hinata, ahora ambos tendrán que luchar por su felicidad y por su hijo/a.../ pff mal sumary/Cap2.Noticias inesperadas/SasuHina :)
1. Positivo

**Hoooooooola :) bueno estoy de vuelta con ésta historia, para los que leyeron Tomorrow it's a different day nuevamente les pido una disculpa por la espera U_U espero que por lo pronto en lo que recupero el rumbo de la historia, ésta les guste y así no se haga taaan tedioso ésto de esperar :/ en fin, nuevamente una disculpa.**

**Éste fic es de una idea que me surgió de la noche a la mañana (literalmente xD fue un sueño) y dije, ¿porqué no? igual y en el transcurso de ésta historia retome algo para terminar el capítulo inconcluso del otro fic... en fin me hago bolas lo siento si hablo mucho '-' aquí les dejo esta historia, espero que les guste :)  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y ésta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Cuando ya no te esperaba.**

**1.- Positivo.**

Estaba nerviosa, demasiado, el tic-tac del reloj la ensordecía, sentía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente apropósito y solo para incrementar su ansiedad.

Alzó la mirada para encontrar la figura de una chica de tez clara y cabellos rosados acompañada de ojos jade, los cuales ojeaban el historial médico sobre aquel escritorio que complementaba el consultorio del hospital de Konoha.

Al verse observada de manera suplicante por aquella chica de ojos perla no supo más que regalarle una cálida sonrisa -Tranquila, Hinata-chan, todo saldrá bien-.

Ya que Sakura era la estudiante estrella de Tsunade-sama, por recomendación de la misma, Sakura había decidido trabajar en el hospital de Konoha, claro que tampoco descuidaba su deber como ninja.

-¿T-Tú crees, Sakura-chan?- gimoteaba la de ojos perla.

La aludida la miró de manera comprensiva, era normal que estuviera tan nerviosa -solo hay que esperar los resultados, descuida Hinata-chan, todo saldrá bien- finalizaba con una radiante sonrisa mientras volvía su atención al historial.

Por más que intentaba no podía hacerle caso del todo a Sakura, tenía sus sospechas y quería aclararse sus dudas, pero estaba aterrada.

El incesante tic-tac seguía, a la ojiperla se le hacía eterno, no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, eso ya era costumbre y siempre que estaba nerviosa no podía evitar hacerlo, Sakura por su parte tomaba nota de algunas observaciones.

Hinata no podía permanecer tranquila _-¿tanto tiempo demoran éstas pruebas?-_ pensaba angustiada.

Un golpeteo en la puerta del consultorio bastó para que tanto Hinata como Sakura se tensaran, la segunda se levantó de su asiento para atender a la enfermera que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sakura-san, aquí traigo los resultados de Hyuga Hinata- la enfermera le entregaba un sobre a la medic-nin, la cual lo recibió algo nerviosa.

Hecho esto la enfermera le dedicó una leve reverencia a la pelirosa, Sakura cierra la puerta del consultorio y se dirige al escritorio con un cansado suspiro –Ya tengo tus resultados Hinata-chan- decía un tanto preocupada, ya que la ojiperla era su amiga - ¿estás lista?-.

Al decir éstas palabras la ojiperla tragó grueso, estaba aterrada –si, S-Sakura-chan- decía en un hilillo de voz.

La medic-nin sacaba un par de papeles de aquel sobre que le entregó la enfermera, lo recorrió con la vista algo ansiosa.

Cuando llegó a leer el resultado la expresión en el rostro de la medic-nin dejó sin aire a la ojiperla _-no puede ser-_ Hinata abría los ojos sorprendida.

* * *

La mañana era radiante y fresca en la aldea de Konoha, había mucho movimiento en el centro de la aldea, como siempre.

Una cabellera negra se movía entre la multitud de shinobis y civiles que iban de un lado para otro en el ajetreo de la aldea. Alentó el paso al ver que estaba cerca del hospital de Konoha.

Entró con la preocupación a cada paso que daba, se acercó a la recepción un tanto dudosa. Una enfermera, al percatarse de su presencia, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa -¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-B-Buenos días, tengo una cita con Haruno Sakura- decía avergonzada la ojiperla, mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

La enfermera le sonrió dulcemente mientras asentía -¡Oh!, por supuesto, sígame, Sakura-san la está esperando-

-G-Gracias- Hinata no podía salir de su nerviosismo, la enfermera dejó su puesto junto con unos papeles en manos e hizo un ademán para que la ojiperla la siguiera.

Se adentraron en el pabellón hasta doblar en la esquina de la izquierda, la enfermera se detuvo en una puerta de madera pintada de blanco y la abrió para asomarse un poco –Sakura-san, ya llegó su paciente-

La kunoichi médico de cabellos rosas y ojos jade se encontraba ojeando unas fichas, la aludida alzó la mirada encontrándose con la enfermera y la ojiperla detrás de la misma –gracias, ya me encargo yo- esbozando una sonrisa hizo pasar a Hinata y la enfermera se marchó.

-Pasa Hinata-chan, siéntate- la medic-nin señalaba la silla que tenía frente a su escritorio –dime, ¿qué sucede?- la mirada de la pelirosa era de suma preocupación por la ojiperla.

-E-Estoy muy preocupada, S-Sakura-chan- el hilo de voz de Hinata era más bien como un gritillo ahogado- he tenido un g-gran retraso en mi p-periodo, nunca me había pasado, s-siempre fui muy exacta- soltaba con la desesperación contenida en su voz –tengo sospechas- bajó la mirada a su regazo.

Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder, sabía a dónde podría llegar la situación, jamás pensó que la tímida y sumisa Hinata Hyuga se vería en medio de una situación de ese tipo.

Había uno que otro caso de jovencitas de entre 14 y 18 años con _ese _tipo de problemas, era entristecedor en algunos casos, pero no podía creerlo, le era increíble que su amiga, a sus 17 años, estuviera en las mismas circunstancias, pero estaba pasando, era un hecho.

Recobró la compostura -¿has notado algún otro síntoma?, ¿mareos, nauseas, vómitos?, ¿antojos, cambios de humor?, ¿fatigas?, ¿algo?- la medic-nin bombardeaba de preguntas a Hinata, ella solo se ruborizaba cada vez más con las preguntas por parte de su amiga.

-T-Tal vez algunos mareos- los ojos de Sakura reflejaban perplejidad ante cada palabra de la ojiperla- nauseas y he estado algo cansada, p-por eso quisiera… - le daba pánico siquiera pensar en la idea- hacerme una p-prueba de embarazo- soltó de golpe, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba la tela de su chaqueta lila con fuerza –p-por eso vine, tu eres mi amiga Sakura-chan, no quiero ir con nadie más- el tono de la ojiperla era casi suplicante.

Muchas preguntas surgían en la cabeza de Sakura, pero Hinata era su amiga, a pesar de la situación no la iba a dejar y menos si ella podría ofrecerle la ayuda que ella pedía -claro Hinata-chan, yo te voy a ayudar, no lo dudes, para eso estamos las amigas- la medic-nin le regalaba una radiante sonrisa –si lo que quieres es salir de dudas procederé a hacerte la prueba-.

Un fugaz brillo de felicidad se posó en los ojos de la ojiperla, estaba feliz ya que su amiga la ayudaría, pero, ¿qué haría si el resultado era positivo?, ante ese pensamiento, el brillo de felicidad tan fugaz como llegó, se fue.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, te haré los análisis- sin percatarse de la aflicción de la ojiperla, Sakura empieza a preparar las cosas.

_-Es ahora o nunca Hinata- _pensaba para sí la ojiperla, reunió todo el coraje que pudo –comencemos, Sakura-chan- la aludida sonrió complacida.

* * *

-H-Hinata-chan- decía atónita la medic-nin.

_-Oh, no…_

A juzgar por la expresión de la ojijade, era lo que temía -¿S-Sakura-chan?, ¿y bien?- la portadora del byakugan estaba al borde del pánico- ¿c-cuál fue el resultado?- miraba de manera insistente a la pelirosa.

_-Por favor, por Kami-sama… que no sea…_

Sakura carraspeó un poco para salir de su ensimismamiento…

La ojiperla estaba atenta a cualquier indicio de que su amiga comenzaría a hablar _–No, por favor…- _

-H-Hinata-chan- la voz de la pelirosa se había quebrado un poco en las últimas palabras del sufijo…

_-N-No…_

_**-¡Hinata-chan!, ¡necesito tu ayuda!- vociferaba alegremente un chico rubio que la miraba con una radiante sonrisa.**_

_**La aludida no comprendía muy bien -¿D-De qué se trata, N-Naruto-kun?-.**_

-Los resultados mostraron altos niveles de la hormona **hCG **en tu organismo- la medic-nin hablaba despacio y casi con una nota de frustración en su voz…

_-No p-puede ser, si solo fue…_

_**Naruto cambió su semblante a uno de seriedad con un toque de tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la ojiperla –Sasuke- masculló.**_

_**Hinata no comprendía, ¿qué tenía que ver ella con el desertor de Konoha?**_

_**El rubio al notar el desconcierto en el rostro de Hinata prosiguió –ya pasó más de un año desde que terminó la guerra- esto lo dijo más para sí que para la ojiperla.**_

–_**Es hora de que Sasuke regrese a casa, hay rumores de que se le ha visto vagando en la frontera con Takigakure, ¡y estoy seguro que tú y tu equipo pueden ayudarme a encontrarlo!- el entusiasmo regresó al rubio, sin embargo Hinata ahogó un grito, tenía lógica, ya que el equipo 8 era el mejor **__**equipo rastreador de Konoha, en palabras del chico Inuzuka.**_

Al ver que Hinata no parecía dar señales de decir algo, Sakura prosiguió –no llevas mucho tiempo, unas 7 semanas a lo mucho- la pelirosa entrecerró la mirada ligeramente, al parecer la ojiperla tenía la mirada ausente, pero estaba segura que ésta escuchaba…

_-Imposible… solo… solo fue esa vez…_

_**Saltaban de rama en rama, miró a su lado derecho encontrándose con la mirada llena de determinación de Naruto. Miró atrás, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Kakashi los acompañaban.**_

_**El pelotón se detuvo en un claro –Hinata-chan- el peliplateado la miró con su único ojo visible, la aludida solo asintió.**_

_**-¡Byakugan!...**_

Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansadamente –Hinata-chan…

_-Esto no puede estar pasando…_

_**Había sentido la presencia de un chakra a unos kilómetros y se dirigía a la casa abandonada donde él se encontraba, gruñó, quería estar solo y no quería ser encontrado.**_

_**Salió a encarar a aquel extraño o extraña que se había atrevido a invadir su propiedad adoptiva, al salir, se sorprendió internamente, pero eso no cambió su semblante que reflejaba frialdad e indiferencia.**_

_**Era una chica, de tez pálida, cabello negro y largo, se le hizo demasiado familiar. El vengador la observó mejor, divisó el protector de Konoha en el cuello de la chica, el sentimiento de haberla visto antes incrementó.**_

_**Vio sus ojos -¿Clan Hyuga?- pensó, un ligero toque de sorpresa se había posado en su oscura mirada ahora la recordaba –Hyuga Hinata- masculló, estaba sorprendido pero su semblante frío no cambió. **_

_**-U-Uchiha Sasuke- el aludido levantó una ceja interrogante –te llevaré de nuevo a Konoha- Hinata sonrió levemente –N-Naruto-kun te ha estado buscando- lo miró con una sonrisa a lo que el vengador la miró extrañado, pero sin apartar su frío semblante.**_

_**-Hmp-**_

_-No… él jamás lo aceptará, ni siquiera está aquí… no lo logramos…_

La pelirosa abrió los ojos y frunció levemente en seño –el resultado es **positivo**- Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Dio gracias a Kami que estaba sentada, sino estaba segura que en ese momento se habría desmayado.

_-Positivo_…

_**Él la había entendido desde el principio.**_

_**Había entendido su soledad.**_

_**En sus brazos se había sentido protegida, por primera vez.**_

_**Él, a su manera, le había dado a entender que no estaba sola.**_

_**Él sufría como ella.**_

La medic-nin no notaba cambios en el estado de shock de su amiga – Hinata-chan, mírame-.

La aludida levantó la mirada, tenía la boca abierta, atónita, y los ojos abiertos a más no poder –estás embarazada- Sakura miraba a la ojiperla con sus facciones algo más relajadas, la comprendía, tenía que darle tiempo de asimilarlo, aunque no había mucho que pensar, no podía llorar sobre la leche derramada, lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había nada por hacer.

Finalmente salió de su impresión –n-no puede ser, Sakura-chan, n-no-.

-Pero así es Hinata-chan- se notaba un ligero tono de reproche en su voz, claro que estaba molesta, molesta con su amiga, la pregunta que más aquejaba su mente _-¿quién…?-_ pero sabía que habría tiempo más delante de responder esa pregunta.

-N-No puedo creerlo…- literalmente, jamás pensó que bastaría una vez para terminar en un lío así.

-Hinata-chan, eres menor de edad, no puedes hacer mucho, tienes que decirle a tu padre la verdad-.

¿Hablar con su padre?, eso era inconcebible, la dejaría en la calle totalmente, desamparada y con un hijo o hija en camino, pero, detestaba admitirlo, no tenía muchas opciones.

Se asustó.

-G-Gracias, Sakura-chan, por dedicarme tu tiempo- Hinata se había puesto de pié torpemente, pero la curiosa mirada de la ojijade, por alguna razón, le impedía irse, algo le decía que la medic-nin quería preguntarle algo.

La pelirosa la miraba con el seño fruncido -¿quién es el padre?- esa pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Hinata, ¿será buena idea decirle?, Sakura era su amiga, si, pero, ¿cómo lo iría a tomar?

-S-Sakura-chan, no se… n-no sé qué decirte- la medic-nin suspiró con frustración.

-Escucha Hinata- no había usado el _chan_, había de suponer que era serio lo que tenía para decirle –es muy importante que me digas quién es el padre- Hinata se volvió a sentar en la silla- si no me lo quieres decir como tu amiga está bien, no te voy a obligar, pero como tu doctora, te recomendaría hacerlo- sus facciones se relajaron un poco, señaló a Hinata y posteriormente a su vientre –es por ambos- Hinata se ruborizó- tómate tu tiempo- finalizaba con una sonrisa comprensiva.

La ojiperla le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a la ojijade, que ésta le devolvió gustosa. Hinata se levantaba de su asiento, algo ida –g-gracias por todo, Sakura-chan- hizo una reverencia, comenzaba a sentir el escozor en sus ojos, no lloraría, pero ese era el precio por aguantar las lágrimas.

La medic-nin se levantó de su asiento, y rodeaba su escritorio para quedar junto a su amiga –ven a mi consultorio en 4 semanas más, para el tercer mes, te haré una ecografía para entonces- Sakura le regalaba una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Si Sakura-chan- la ojiperla bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

Sakura se acercó a Hinata para abrazarla, y sin dudarlo ella le correspondió el abrazo, necesitaba sentirse apoyada, ya que había dado por sentado que estaría sola en eso –felicidades por tu embarazo Hinata-chan- a pesar de todo, a pesar de las circunstancias, un bebé en camino hacía milagros.

Hinata abría los ojos sorprendida, aún no asimilaba la idea, no aguantó más, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y se aferraba con más fuerza a su amiga –espero ser buena madre-.

Ante aquello Sakura sonrió dulcemente, bien tenía entendido que Hinata hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba lo que era un amor de madre, así que era lógico que sintiera tal inseguridad –descuida Hinata-chan, no estás sola- la medic-nin correspondía el abrazo de su amiga mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos negros de la ojiperla.

_-De verdad… gracias.-_

* * *

Al medio día el sol azotaba fuertemente la aldea, por lo visto se había perdido toda la mañana en el hospital.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, esa pregunta no dejaba en paz a su mente, mientras caminaba sin rumbo exacto por las pobladas calles de Konoha. Las palabras de Sakura la habían hecho pensar también, era cierto que ella es menor de edad, pero decírselo a su padre no era una opción, la echaría sin pensarlo y la exiliaría del clan por completo y sin ningún ápice de compasión.

Se la había pasado así todo el trayecto hasta que divisó la mansión Hyuga, necesitaba tiempo a solas para poder pensar lo que iba a hacer.

Abrió la grande y elegante puerta principal con una delicadeza propia de ella, pero sumergida en sus pensamientos, todo lo que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y pensar –t-tadaima- las sirvientas que por ahí pasaban voltearon a ver a la heredera, algunas con desdén, su padre no era el único en creerla una deshonra para el clan, y otras con respeto.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama- una de las sirvientas se acercó a ella con una reverencia, la aludida le respondió de igual forma.

-B-Buenas tardes- la ojiperla se adentró en la mansión para subir las elegantes escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación se dejo caer con pesadez en su cama, estaba aterrada y confundida, analizo con su perlada mirada los rincones de su habitación esperando, inconscientemente, que la respuesta llegara a ella.

Sonrió con amargura _-es imposible que así se solucione mi problema-_.

Con la mirada perdida analizo el calendario que estaba en la pared, había una fina "x" en la fecha en la cual supuestamente debía de haber llegado su periodo hace unas semanas.

Observando el calendario su mirada se ilumino al caer en cuenta de la próxima fecha importante -mi cumpleaños es en unas semanas más- susurró solo para ella, era cierto en unas cuantas semanas tendría la mayoría de edad y podría hacerse cargo de su problema sin depender de nadie.

-Cuando llegue ese día p-podré...-

-Hinata-sama- una voz en el umbral de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se encontraba de pié un muchacho de ojos perlados como los de ella y el cabello castaño caía libremente por su espalda y hombros.

-N-Neji-niisan- lentamente la ojiperla se levantó de la cama y de dirigió a su primo.

-Me dijeron que ya había llegado-

-S-Si- pensó en su reciente idea, definitivamente no estaba a discusión contárselo a Neji, mataría al Uchiha en cuanto le contará que esperaba un hijo de él, en eso un brillo en sus ojos la hizo recordar.

_**-Nee-san, siempre  
podrás contar conmigo-  
**_

_-Hanabi-_ pensó con un toque de dulzura, sólo ella y Sakura sabrían de la situación por el momento, si bien su hermana menor aún era pequeña, tenía 12 años después de todo, pero confiaba en ella.

-Hinata-sama- Neji la sacó de sus pensamientos- Tsunade-sama quiere hablar con usted y el resto de los que participaron en la última misión de búsqueda a Uchiha Sasuke- los músculos de la ojiperla se tensaron demasiado, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la mirada perlada de su primo.

-E-Entiendo- bajó la cabeza de modo que su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

Neji enarcó una ceja interrogante ante la reacción de su prima -descuide Hinata-sama, todo saldrá bien-

_-Que irónico-_ dibujó una amarga sonrisa la ojiperla, Sakura le había dicho lo mismo y había salido todo mal, inconscientemente posó una mano sobre su vientre, a fin de cuentas su hijo o hija no tenía la culpa de nada, un sentimiento cálido se albergó en su pecho, todo lo haría por esa criatura creciendo en su interior.

-De acuerdo, iré- juntó todo el coraje que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta -g-gracias, Neji-niisan- amaba a su primo pero aún no podía enterarse de nada. Ya habría tiempo.

Ante la reacción de su prima abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa -no hay de qué, Hinata-sama- dicho esto la ojiperla sonrió dulcemente y desapareció por la puerta -suerte- susurró al viento, lo que no sabía era que su prima había alcanzado a oírlo.

_-Gracias Neji-niisan, creo que… necesito mucha suerte…_

* * *

__**¿Qué tal :D?, si lo amaron, si lo odiaron, si les gustó o simplemente les dio flojera, lo que sea, cualquier opinión, crítica, costalazo, etc, me lo pueden dejar en un review, los que tengan cuenta se los respondo por PM y los que no, en las descripciones del siguiente cap n_n (usualmente se hace así '-' jaskldjal), en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n_n**

**Matta-nee! :3**


	2. Noticias inesperadas

**Hola querid s lectores/ras :DDDD bueno, creo que comparada con lo que usualmente me tardo actualizando ésto fue relativamente rápido :P me alegra saber que ésta nueva historia fue bien recibida, muchas gracias :DD quiero decirles que si, dejarlos con muchas dudas con el primer cap fue intencional juajua, pero no se preocupen, a lo largo de la historia se irán aclarando TOOOOODAS las dudas que vayan a surgir, de eso no hay duda ;) se irán atando cabos poco a poco.**

**Quiero dedicarle la historia a mi cuñada Uchiha, mi co-escritora querida y una de mis mejores amigas, Paola Müller :3 **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y ésta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**-**diálogo-

_-pensamientos-_

**-_flashback_-**_  
_

**Sin más que agregar por el momento, matta-nee! :D **

* * *

**Cuando ya no te esperaba.**

**2.- Noticias inesperadas.**

La puerta del despacho del Hokage se abrió, lo que causó que varias miradas se dirigieran hacia ella, dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos negros y cortos acompañada de unos ojos negros.

−Tsunade-sama−

− ¿Qué quieres Shizune?− una fuerte voz femenina resonó en el lugar causando un estremecimiento en los jóvenes ninjas que ahí se encontraban.

−Ya llegó el miembro que faltaba−

Tsunade recargó su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio −está bien, hazla pasar− Shizune asintió con la cabeza y tras ella entró la faltante al despacho de la Hokage.

−Tsunade-sama, s-siento llegar tarde− Hinata hizo una reverencia.

−Descuida Hinata− la sannin suavizó un poco su voz −entra.

−Hai−

Con todos en la sala, la ojimiel analizo a los presentes con la mirada, todos estaban con un semblante serio, no comprendían porque los habían llamado, hasta Sakura se encontraba ahí, ella ni siquiera había participado en la misión por su trabajo en el hospital y extrañamente el único que faltaba era Naruto.

−_Naruto-kun no ha llegado, ¿qué está pasando?−_ Hinata recorrió a los presentes con la mirada, todos tenían un semblante serio, incluido Kiba, eso era demasiado extraño, el nunca actuaba así. Un sabor amargo se posó en su boca.

Tsunade frunció el ceño −seguramente se estarán preguntado por qué los llamé−

− ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?− tranquilo como siempre, Kakashi rompió el silencio tan tenso.

La Hokage suspiró cansada −iré al grano− frunció el ceño −Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a Konoha−

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, a excepción de Shino que no se podía descifrar su expresión a causa de sus lentes oscuros, por el otro lado, la noticia fue como un balde de agua helada para Hinata.

−S-Sasuke-kun, ha vuelto− la medic-nin estaba perpleja − ¿pero qué pasó?, la misión había fallado según supe− frunció el ceño algo molesta − ¡¿dónde está Naruto?!− gritó alterada.

− ¡Sakura!− la Hokage levantó la voz para calmar a su pupila que estaba perdiendo los estribos −a eso iba cuando me interrumpiste− la ojimiel la miró con reproche.

−Lo siento Tsunade-sama− la pelirosa bajó la mirada avergonzada.

−Obviamente no volvió por voluntad propia− la Hokage soltaba un suspiro de irritación al recordar la desobediencia del rubio −Naruto y Sasuke pelearon unas semanas después, luego de que la misión fallara, todo esto a espaldas de la aldea− endureció la mirada y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos −ahora mismo tanto Sasuke como Naruto están siendo atendidos en el hospital−

Hinata no comprendía, ella había estado toda la mañana en el hospital y no había señales de mucho movimiento.

−Los trasladaron y apenas llegaron hace poco más de una hora− como si Tsunade hubiera descifrado la pregunta sin formular en la mete de Hinata, siguió −ustedes habían sido encomendados en esa misión con el objetivo de buscar a Sasuke Uchiha, pero la misión falló, ya que escapó− los shinobis bajaron la mirada con frustración –aún a pesar de esto, Naruto se las ingenió para encontrarlo de nuevo y enfrentarlo−

Hinata lo pensó y tenía sentido, ya que el único capaz de enfrentar a Sasuke era Naruto, pero seguía la pregunta, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿porqué no antes?, algo no encajaba.

−Así que Naruto-kun logró lo que tanto se ha esforzado por conseguir− Sai puso un dedo bajo su barbilla meditabundo −supongo que son buenas noticias−

− ¿Buenas noticias?− saltó Kiba −yo diría inesperadas, ¿ahora qué haremos con Sasuke?, no sabemos los detalles de la pelea con Naruto, ¿y si intenta escapar?− el Inuzuka señalaba con un dedo acusador a la Hokage, esta solo fruncía el ceño molesta por tal atrevimiento.

−K-Kiba-kun, cálmate− Hinata intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo mientras que el aludido bufaba con molestia.

−Kiba tiene razón− la fría voz de Shino se hizo escuchar −además, que Naruto haya ido solo a enfrentar a Sasuke es tan imprudente, como siempre− todos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la diplomacia propia de Shino.

− ¡Naruto hizo algo noble por su amigo y por el equipo 7!– chilló Sakura –El ha trabajado muy duro para conseguir que Sasuke-kun regrese, ¡él lo hizo por su amigo!, ¡por su casi hermano!− frunciendo el ceño claramente molesta, la medic-nin empuñó sus manos – ¡no tienen derecho de juzgar las acciones de Naruto como imprudentes!, ¡lo que ha hecho por Sasuke-kun lo habría hecho por cualquiera de nosotros! –todos miraban perplejos a la pelirosa, no se esperaban que reaccionara de esa manera.

−Sakura, cálmate– Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro de su antigua alumna, estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que había dicho, pero no era el momento –trata de ser más objetiva, tienes razón respecto a Naruto, pero él no debe actuar solo−

Hinata miró los ojos encolerizados de su amiga –S-Sakura-chan, estoy segura de q-que Naruto-kun hizo lo que debía hacer− esbozó una sonrisa –fallamos en la m-misión, era lógico q-que Naruto-kun nunca se rindiera− la medic-nin pareció calmarse ante las palabras de Hinata.

−¡Ya basta!− de un movimiento la Hokage se puso de pié bruscamente y golpeando con las manos el escritorio, lo que causo una que otra grieta en dicho mueble y que unas miradas temerosas se posaran en su encolerizada expresión –en primer lugar, ¡yo soy la que va a decidir si las acciones de Naruto merecen sanción o no!– frunció aún más el ceño – ¡en segunda!, ¡Sasuke Uchiha será vigilado las 24 horas mientras esté en el hospital!, ¡cuando salga de su estado de inconsciencia será sometido a un interrogatorio!, y tercero… –miró de manera inquisitiva a los shinobis − ¡la que decide qué se hará con Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki seré YO!− silencio, silencio fue todo lo que se escuchó después de los gritos encolerizados de la rubia que resonaron por todo el recinto y estremecieron hasta al más sereno.

Todos bajaron la mirada − ¿cómo están?− Kakashi se había mantenido al margen de la conversación y tenía la mirada baja y ausente, le preocupaban mucho sus ex-alumnos.

−Naruto está bien− la Hokage se calmó un poco y se volvió a sentar –Sasuke fue el que recibió más daño por el modo jinchuriki de Naruto− finalizó con un suspiro cansado, por su parte Hinata sentía un pesado y ardiente nudo en el pecho, ¿preocupación por el Uchiha quizá?, después de todo era él el causante de su estado actual.

− ¿Cuál es el estado de Sasuke-kun?− la pelirosa hablaba atropelladamente.

Hinata volteó a ver a la pelirosa, no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿feliz?, ¿preocupada?, ¿triste?, ¿aterrada?, no sabía, pero lo que tenía claro es que la medic-nin aun tenía un sentimiento por el Uchiha, por alguna extraña razón sintió algo de culpa, ella también sentía algo por el azabache, él la había hecho sentir, aunque fuera por un breve instante aquel día, que no estaba sola, que él la entendía.

−Contusiones, órganos internos dañados, hemorragias, huesos rotos, el chakra totalmente agotado− continuó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, mientras que Sakura hacia muecas como sí le doliera cada palabra de su maestra –se recuperará, pero podría estar mejor−

Todos ahogaron un gritillo de sorpresa, recordaron el día en el que la cuarta guerra ninja fue declarada, y las palabras de Naruto.

_**-…Lo viste, ¿no es así?- su mirada era de voluntad pura, por el otro lado, Sasuke se mantenía impasible, aun con todas esas heridas –lo viste… que si tu y yo luchamos –hubo un silencio que para todos fue eterno -…ambos moriremos- el asombro en los semblantes de Kakashi y Sakura no se hizo esperar, Tobi y Zetsu estaban al margen de la conversación…**_

_**Sasuke y Naruto lo sabían… sabían que el día en que llegara la batalla final… ambos se destruirían… **_

…_**eso era lo que creían…**_

…_**eso debió de haber pasado…**_

− ¿Alguna otra pregunta?− Tsunade recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los shinobis que ahí se encontraban, al no dar ápice de duda, la ojimiel soltó un suspiro cansado −bien, pueden retirarse, Sakura, tu quédate un momento, tengo algo que discutir contigo−

La aludida miro extrañada a su maestra −hai, Tsunade-sama−

El resto de los miembros le dedicaron una reverencia a la Hokage y salieron del recinto.

Al salir Kiba le dedicó una significativa mirada a Hinata que estaba más pálida de lo normal −oye, Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?−

La aludida dio un respingo −descuida K−Kiba-kun, estoy b-bien− la ojiperla le dedicó una forzada sonrisa.

El Inuzuka no muy convencido soltó un suspiro y se rascó la nuca −de acuerdo, nos vemos luego−

−H-Hai− Hinata hizo un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida.

Se había quedado sola en el recinto, si antes no sabía exactamente qué hacer, ahora menos, ella no contaba con que Sasuke regresaría a la aldea ese día, precisamente ese día, ¿el destino realmente la odiaba?, pareciera que sí, pero dicen que las cosas pasan por algo, de algo de lo que sí estaba segura era que daría todo por el nuevo ser que crecía dentro de ella, ¡por Kami!, era su hijo o hija, aun no lo sabía, ¡pero era fruto del momento más maravilloso de aquel día!, no podría llamarlo "amor", había un sentimiento, si, pero ¿amor?, es demasiado. Puso ambas manos sobre su vientre, estaba decidida sobre querer a su hijo/a, pero, la pregunta del siglo era, ¿debería decirle al Uchiha?, ¿cómo reaccionaría?, ¿lo aceptaría o lo negaría?, solo Kami sabe.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro acompañada de una voz tan familiar para ella −Hinata-chan− decía con una sonrisa la pelirosa, a lo que la aludida dio un respingo, por la reacción de su amiga, la medic-nin soltó una risilla − ¿cómo te encuentras?−

Hace tan solo unas horas estuvo en el consultorio de la pelirosa, pero era comprensible que se preocupara, al fin y al cabo estaba embarazada y eran amigas −d-descuida Sakura-chan, estoy bien− Hinata le sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo.

−Me alegro, dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?, quisiera hablar contigo− Hinata parpadeo algo perpleja, pero esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

−P-Pues no tengo nada que hacer−

Al oír eso, Sakura sonrió satisfecha −perfecto, quisiera que me acompañes al hospital, ahí podremos hablar−

− ¿N-No irás a ver a Naruto-kun o a Uchiha-san?− no pudo evitar preguntar eso, ya que el kitsune era su amigo y el pelinegro era de quien estuvo enamorada, si no es que aún lo sigue estando.

La medic-nin esbozó una triste sonrisa, la ojiperla miro a Sakura sin entender, al notar esto, siguió −de ellos es que quiero hablar contigo−

Hinata parpadeó extrañada y se ruborizó un poco − ¿en q-qué puedo ayudarte, S-Sakura-chan?−

−Vamos al hospital, ahí te diré− sin previo aviso, la tomó del brazo, sin brusquedad, solo lo suficiente como para hacer que la chica le siguiera el paso.

* * *

Se oía el ajetreo en el hospital por todas partes. Enfermeras y ninjas médicos daban tumbos por todo el pabellón, debían encargarse de que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha estuvieran fuera de peligro.

Hinata observaba el lugar con algo de pena _–espero que estén bien−_ sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y llevó una mano a su pecho y otra a su, aún, plano vientre.

Sakura al notar que su amiga había detenido su andar, la miró –ellos estarán bien Hinata-chan− sonrió, aunque internamente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

−E-Está bien− masculló con timidez.

−Vamos a mi consultorio− volvió a tomar el brazo de la ojiperla y ésta la siguió.

Al llegar al consultorio, Sakura le indica con un ademán a Hinata que tome asiento, lo cual ella accede casi automáticamente. Las dos sentadas frente a frente y Sakura no dejaba de mirar a Hinata, como analizándola, por breve instante para Hinata, le pareció estar en frente de la Hokage, de verdad que había adoptado muchos comportamientos de la quinta, sin mencionar la fuerza bruta.

−Tengo que hablar contigo Hinata-chan− la aludida asintió algo dudosa y la medic-nin frunció el ceño –tengo entendido que la cita de ésta mañana la apartaste hace 3 días, ¿no es así?− Sakura tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio y observaba de manera insistente a Hinata.

Hinata parpadeó extrañada mientras se le ruborizaban las mejillas ligeramente –s-si, lo hice− se quedó pensando, ¿qué tenía de malo haberla apartado hace 3 días?

Sakura se masajeó la sien con frustración –mierda− masculló.

− ¿Q-Qué hay c-con eso?− no entendía absolutamente nada.

Sakura abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga con seriedad –Tsunade-sama estuvo hablando conmigo cuando terminó la reunión− empuñó las manos ligeramente – ¿qué sabe Naruto acerca de tu embarazo?−

Palideció. Sus antes sonrojadas mejillas se volvieron tan blancas como las palmas de sus manos y sus ojos perlados parecieran que estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Sintió un sabor ácido en la boca. Llevó ambas manos a su boca, se sentía mal, no lo aguantó más y corrió al baño al fondo del consultorio de la pelirosa, se arrodilló y sintió la primera arcada.

La medic-nin oía desde su escritorio las convulsiones de su amiga al vomitar, sintió algo de pena y cayó en la cuenta de que todo concordaba. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el baño para ayudar a Hinata.

−Descuida Hinata-chan− la aludida se encontraba sentada en el inodoro y respiraba entrecortadamente –las nauseas prenatales son muy comunes en el primer trimestre de embarazo−

−L-Lo siento Sakura-chan− sentía el escozor en los ojos.

−Recupérate y hablamos, ¿vale?− la pelirosa esbozó una leve sonrisa, Hinata por su parte miraba perdidamente algún punto de la reluciente pared de azulejo blanco que tapizaba el baño del consultorio –te espero− la figura de la pelirosa desapareció por la puerta después de que Hinata asintiera de forma ausente.

Hinata se dirigió al lavabo y se enjuagó la boca. Se mantuvo pensativa mientras perdidamente observaba el agua cayendo del grifo.

_**-¿Qué sabe Naruto acerca de tu embarazo?-**_

Esbozó una mueca de amargura_−Naruto-kun, ¿qué hiciste?−_

* * *

_**Frío, árboles, piedras, tierra, más árboles y más frío. **_

_**En medio de ese escenario se encontraban frente a frente dos shinobis, mirándose como si quisieran descuartizar con la mirada al otro, el chakra rojo cubría el cuerpo de Naruto y el Sharingan de Sasuke irradiaba la furia que en esos momentos sentía el ojinegro. Apartada ligeramente, se encontraba ella, con sus ojos perlas y su delicado rostro cubierto por el rastro de las lágrimas que habían surcado por su rostro momentos atrás, y con la mirada en sus pies.**_

− _**Hinata-chan…− la aludida dio un respingo, definitivamente había pasado algo con esos dos, Naruto no pudo contener la pregunta por más tiempo − ¿qué te hizo Sasuke?, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?− saltó impaciente, sus ojos ahora rojos, con una rendija vertical en cada una estaban encolerizados, su aspecto salvaje y peligroso la intimidó, pero él no le haría daño, lo sabía, era Naruto-kun.**_

_**Hinata se tensó −Y-Yo…− se sonrojó fuertemente, ¿qué debía decirle?, ¿que ella y Sasuke se acostaron?, el tartamudeo no se hizo esperar −n-no…− el rubio enarcó una ceja expectante.**_

−_**Eso no es de tu incumbencia Naruto− Sasuke pareció escupir las palabras.**_

_**El aludido lo miró encolerizado y la tensión en la ojiperla incrementó − ¡¿qué le hiciste a Hinata-chan, teme?!− Naruto siempre había sido tan escandaloso e hiperactivo, lo sabía, pero lo estaba sacando de quicio.**_

− _**¡¿Pero qué mierda te importa Naruto?!− ésta vez fue Sasuke el que explotó, para sorpresa y consternación tanto de Hinata como de Naruto.**_

− _**¡Me importa Sasuke!− de igual manera que Sasuke, Naruto explotó, una segunda cola comenzaba a asomarse por la parte posterior de Naruto.**_

− _**¡Claro que no te importa!−se acercó peligrosamente al rubio sin importarle su aura de peligro− ¡Nunca te has detenido a ver si quiera como sufría Hinata!− sin poder evitarlo las palabras salieron como rugidos furiosos de su garganta, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza − ¡Nunca te ha importado lo suficiente como para notarlo, Naruto!− vio como el semblante de Naruto se ensombrecía, sabía muy a su pesar que era verdad, pero, ¿cómo sabía eso Sasuke? − ¡Jamás la has notado Naruto!− el Sharingan de Sasuke resplandecía de furia, su semblante estaba dominado por la cólera y sus puños estaban tan apretados que sentía un líquido cálido recorrer la palma de su mano y una ligera pero aguda punzada en la zona, pero no le importó, solo sentía la necesidad de gritar, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y se sentía furioso y no sabía por qué, pero no quiso detenerse.**_

_**Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder −S-Sasuke-kun, b-basta…− su súplica salió ahogada de su garganta, el azabache siempre fue una persona serena, calmada, fría, pero estaba totalmente encolerizado**_

_**Los recuerdos invadieron la mente de Naruto de manera fugaz, cómo no se rindió en su enfrentamiento con Neji provocando que éste casi la matara, las palabras de aliento que le infundió Hinata cuando él se encontraba deprimido antes de las rondas finales del examen chunnin, ella siempre creyendo en él, en su voluntad, como arriesgó todo para salvarlo del ataque de Pain, confesando sus verdaderos sentimientos… Hinata Hyuga era verdaderamente fuerte, ella quería ser reconocida por él, así como él quería que la aldea lo reconociera… enfureció.**_

− _**¡Hinata-chan ha luchado por ser mejor por ella misma no necesita que…!−**_

− _**¡B-BASTA!− estaban tan ocupados gritándose el uno al otro, que no se habían dado cuenta cuando Hinata se había posicionado entre los dos mostrándole un perfil a cada uno −b-basta− masculló de manera dolorosa.**_

_**El ceño fruncido de Sasuke se relajó ligeramente y Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder –Hinata-chan…− susurró.**_

−_**B-Basta ya− su mirada se encontraba agachada – ¡**__**no necesito que alguien me este cuidando siempre!− cerró los ojos fuertemente apretando sus manos una contra la otra − estoy harta de ser la niña débil a la que tienen que proteger…− abrió los ojos y miró con algo parecido a la angustia al rubio − Naruto, Sasuke no me obligó a nada, yo lo hice por mi propia voluntad− **_

_**El semblante de Sasuke pareció perder cualquier rastro de enojo para pasar a un estado de sorpresa, Naruto, por su parte, no entendía nada –h-hacer… ¿hacer qué?− el chakra del Kyubi refulgía con menor intensidad, las palabras de Hinata parecían haber calmado el asunto ligeramente.**_

_**Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron, miró a Sasuke con genuina gratitud –el amor− como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, Sasuke susurró esas palabras lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos oyeran pero que a unos cuantos metros se volvería algo indescifrable.**_

_**Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder… **_

−_Sasuke… ¿acaso tu… te enamoraste de Hinata?−_

* * *

Los ojos jades de la medic-nin recorrían unos papeles que le habían llegado de última hora. Sus sospechas se estaban confirmando y lo que le dijo Tsunade-sama sería verdad.

Un ruido que ella conocía muy bien la sacó de su ajetreada tarea.

−Hinata-chan, ¿cómo te encuentras?− la ojiperla salía del pequeño baño y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

−E-Estoy mejor, Sakura-chan− Hinata se aproximó al asiento donde unos minutos atrás ella había ocupado –de nuevo, d-disculpa por…−

−Ya te dije que no hay problema− graciosamente molesta, la Haruno interrumpió a Hinata –si no te molesta, Hinata-chan− hizo una pausa, como meditando si sería correcto seguir con el tema, suspiró derrotada –necesito que me respondas, ¿qué sabe Naruto de tu embarazo?−

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro −l-la verdad no se q-que le hayan d-dicho a Sakura-chan, pero n-no estoy segura qué haya sabido N-Naruto-kun− su semblante volvió a cambiar a uno un tanto pensativa.

−Entonces de algún modo se enteró− dicho esto más para sí misma que para Hinata, Sakura miró seriamente a la ojiperla –escucha Hinata− frunció el ceño ligeramente –ahora te preguntaré esto− apretó los puños, no quería que sus sospechas fueran ciertas − ¿qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto?−

Mierda. Mil veces, mierda.

Hinata no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se apoderara de sus facciones, ¿ahora qué?, ¿le debería decir que el hijo/a que esperaba era de Sasuke?, porque eso estaba más que claro, ¡Sasuke había sido el primero, no podía ser de nadie más!

La mandíbula de Sakura se tensó, había dado en el clavo – Hinata, ¿qué tiene que ver Sasuke contigo?− la voz de Sakura adquirió un tono más severo y parecido al de su maestra, la ojiperla sudó frío, esto pintaba mal.

− ¿U-Uchiha-san?− no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarse exactamente.

−Sasuke-kun− masculló entrecerrando la mirada algo dolida − ¿qué tiene que ver?, porque, Hinata− la aludida miró a Sakura algo temerosa y la pelirosa fruncía el ceño –Naruto fue a buscar a Sasuke porque se enteró de tu embarazo−

La sorpresa reflejada en las facciones de Hinata no se hizo esperar, se levantó de un movimiento de la silla y se dirigió a grandes trancos a la puerta del consultorio −l-lo siento Sakura-chan, tengo que irme− le dedicó una última mirada a modo de disculpa a su amiga y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una Sakura bastante molesta, confundida y con las palabras en la boca.

La dejaría irse, era lo mejor, debía dejar que Hinata aclarara su situación primero y después hablaría con ella, pero de algo estaba cien por ciento segura, Sasuke Uchiha estaba involucrado.

* * *

Cruzó el largo pabellón hasta llegar a la recepción, donde la reluciente sonrisa de la enfermera de esa mañana le repetía las mismas palabras − ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, Hinata-sama?−

−N-Necesito ver a Naruto Uzumaki− soltó atropelladamente.

La enfermera colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla meditabunda –bueno, ya se encuentra estable, pero no creo que despierte todavía, aun está algo débil− la de ojos perla puso una mueca en su cara parecida al horror −p-pero no se preocupe− soltó algo nerviosa la enfermera –puede pasar a verlo, está en la habitación del fondo, en la número 25− indicó la dirección con su dedo seguida por los ojos de Hinata.

− ¡A-Arigato!− tan rápido como la enfermera le indicó la dirección, esta se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación del rubio.

−_Naruto-kun, por favor, no hayas hecho una locura− _con estos pensamientos recorrió el pabellón contrario al que llegó, para adentrarse en un pasillo con diversas habitaciones.

Caminó por el alargado pasillo −_21… 22…− _faltaba poco −_23… 24…− _Hinata fue alentado el paso hasta llegar a una puerta, que como las demás, era de todos grisáceos −_25…− _

Al lado de la puerta se encontraba una placa donde se podía leer _Uzumaki Naruto _en ella, colocó sus manos sobre la perilla y la abrió.

Al entrar vio la figura del rubio sobre la camilla, tapado hasta el cuello con blancas sábanas, las partes magulladas de su rostro se encontraban cubiertas con vendajes y parches, no estaba conectado a respiradores ni al monitor cardiaco, lo que significaba que no estaba en tan malas condiciones. Se acercó a la camilla del rubio y se sentó en la silla que ahí al lado se encontraba.

−N-Naruto-kun…− susurró, tomó la mano del rubio entre las de ella y la apretó ligeramente − ¿p-porqué…?−

Un quejido proveniente del kitsune la alertó −H-Hin…− tenía algo de dificultad para articular el nombre de la muchacha − ¿Hi-Hinata-chan?−

La aludida observó como lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos − ¡N-Naruto-kun!− exclamó con sorpresa.

Naruto se removía ligeramente intentando incorporarse − ¿qué ha pasado?− en su intento por incorporarse fue detenido por la chica.

−Naruto-kun n-no debes esforzarte m-mucho− con una mano detuvo el intento de levantarse de Naruto, éste, resignado, solo pudo incorporarse en la cama.

−Hinata-chan− una mirada seria por parte del rubio se posó sobre la chica − ¿dónde está Sasuke?−

La ojiperla desvió la mirada ligeramente −e-está en el hospital t-también− los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa −Tsunade-sama dijo q-que él estaba en p-peores condiciones−

Naruto bajó la mirada algo pensativo –ya veo− entonces recordó − ¡Hinata-chan!− la voz elevada del rubio hizo que la aludida diera un respingo, éste la sujetó de sus hombros − ¡¿es cierto eso Hinata?!−

−E-Etto, Naruto-kun…− la ojiperla desvió la mirada, ¿qué se supone que deba decirle a Naruto?, ¿se habrá enterado Sasuke?, eran muchas preguntas que surgían en su mente.

El agarre del rubio incrementó − ¡¿es cierto que estás embarazada?!− una ligera chispa de enojo pareció asomarse por los azulinos ojos de Naruto.

−S-si− el semblante de Naruto se desencajó totalmente, Hinata bajó la cabeza avergonzada intentando así ocultar su sonrojo − ¿p-por eso fuiste a b-buscar a U-Uchiha-san?−

Naruto por fin soltó a Hinata, lentamente. Empuñó fuertemente sus manos apretando así las blancas sábanas que ahora cubrían desde su cadera hasta sus pies –hay algo que debo decir Hinata−

La chica asintió −c-comprendo, iré por Tsunade-sama− se levantó de la silla, pero antes de avanzar un paso, el agarre del rubio sobre su antebrazo le impidió continuar.

−No− dijo serio, realmente se estaba preocupando, rara vez Naruto actuaba así –primero hay algo que debo decirte a ti− la soltó y volvió a empuñar sus manos sobre su regazo.

Extrañada por la reacción del rubio asintió y volvió a sentarse –t-te escucho, Naruto-kun−

El aludido frunció el ceño mirando sus manos fuertemente tensadas por la presión ejercida en ellas.

−Verás…−

* * *

El pabellón resonaba por las pisadas de la joven heredera. Su respiración era agitada y sentía que su corazón le saldría por el pecho en cualquier momento de tan fuerte que era su palpitar.

Ágilmente esquivó a las enfermeras que por ahí pasaban, casi parecía que bailaba, los arduos entrenamientos como Hyuga siempre traían al final algo bueno. Llego a una habitación que tenía una puerta ligeramente diferente a la del rubio, sobre ella se podía leer _cuidados intensivos_.

−_**Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra al final del quinto pabellón, en la sala de cuidados intensivos− la seriedad adornaba el semblante de la enfermera y el terror del de la Hyuga.**_

−_**A-Arigato− se puso en marcha a la dirección indicada conteniendo la ansiedad que comenzaba a acrecentarse en su pecho.**_

Después de eso, todo se había reducido a correr y correr, hasta llegar a la habitación del vengador.

La abrió con cuidado, como tratando de no despertarlo, cosa que sería difícil ya que la figura del portador del Sharingan se encontraba tan calmada, que si no fuera por la máquina de frecuencia cardiaca y el respirador, que no paraban de hacer sus respectivos ruidos, pensaría que estaba muerto.

Se acercó lentamente, su rostro estaba perlado en sudor por la reciente carrera hasta llegar ahí. Una vez al alcance de la camilla observó mejor al Uchiha, su rostro estaba en su mayoría vendado, solo tenía al descubierto sus ojos, nariz, boca y orejas. Las blancas sábanas parecidas a las de Naruto le cubrían hasta el cuello. La mirada de Hinata parecía ausente, inconscientemente se acarició su vientre, sintió como la angustia, la culpa y la desesperación se apoderaban de su cuerpo. La gravedad más el peso de todo lo que sentía la llevó abajo, calló sobre sus rodillas y puso ambas manos en la camilla para evitar desplomarse por completo. No aguantó más.

La habitación era inundada por el amargo llanto de Hinata Hyuga.

Sentía como todo la aplastaba −S-Sasuke-kun− solo ante él era _Sasuke-kun −_t-te necesito…− sollozaba, con una mano acarició su vientre y con la otra sacó la mano vendada del Uchiha de debajo de las sábanas y la colocó entre la de ella−…t-te necesitamos− corrigió entre sollozos.

Su pecho le quemaba por el llanto y su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas, ésta mañana había creído que podía manejar la situación, había asumido que lo haría sola y así lucharía por esa vida dentro de ella, pero ahora se sentía derrumbada, ¿en qué momento sus fuerzas se habían consumido?

−S-Sasuke-kun− volvió a sollozar.

Una presión en su mano la hizo cesar de golpe.

Sus ojos surcados de lágrimas se abrieron como platos.

Unos ojos negros la miraban fijamente, inclusive de manera casi suplicante

Inmediatamente soltó el agarre, pero no para huir, no, abrió la puerta de par en par y a la primera enfermera que vio la llamó

− ¡U-Uchiha Sasuke despertó!−

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? *-* y obviamente se generarán más preguntas, ¿qué le habrá dicho Naruto a Hinata?, ¿cómo se enteró éste que ella estaba embarazada?, ¿qué pasó en la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto?, ¿como reaccionará Sasuke al ver a Hinata y enterarse que están esperando un/a hijo/a?, un bonus, pero que será mencionado de igual manera, ¿porqué Naruto libera las colas del Kyubi, cuando ya ha dominado el modo jinchuriki? (eso tiene explicación, por si alguien se le llega a formular esa duda :P) y la más importante (creo yo xD), ¿qué pasó en la misión?, son muchas, pero descuiden, TODOOOO se va a ir entrelazando de a poco ;) solo espérenlo.**

**Quiero agradecer a los review que me dejaron, me dieron muchos ánimos :DD como quedé con ustedes, los review con cuenta los respondo por PM y los que no, por aquí :) así que aquí respondo:**

**Magic ann love: ¡Muchas gracias! :D me alegro mucho que te haya gustado.**

** : De verdad gracias, y descuida, siempre intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda :D si me encantó la idea de que Sasuke sea papá *-* habrá que esperar para ver su reacción, nos vemos :D**

** : Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :D lo que pasó en esa misión se irá descubriendo a lo largo de la historia :) **

**Guest: Haha lo sé, yo también soy lectora es frustrante cuando se tardan los caps :P por eso haré todo para no tardar!**

**maribelteka: Hehehe si tienes toda la razón :)! poco a poco se irán atando cabos ntp, no te quedarás con ninguna duda al final :) y el resto del equipo, no sabe nada porque... porque eso lo verán más adelante :$ jklasjdlask descuida, el suspenso no será eterno n.n saludos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, creo que eso fue todo, gracias por sus comentarios, dejen review, ¿qué tal les pareció?, sugerencias, opiniones y de más son bien recibidas n_n **

**Matta-nee :3**


End file.
